


Reflections: Amumu

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Hope, Past Character Death, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Amumu wanders looking for his only friend. All he can remember about her is that she is a blonde mage, whose magic is bright like the sun. He needs to find her, so he can be forgiven. If he's forgiven, he can be cured. Amumu finds Lux instead.





	Reflections: Amumu

Amumu wandered far from home. Home was merely a concept to him now, something he hadn’t had in centuries. Once he lived like a king, ruler over Shurima. All that rested within the golden sands was his. He had everything, except friends. Then, a servant girl became his friend. Friend… he missed her. That girl who was his only friend. A tiny blonde girl whose magic shined bright like the sun. Perhaps that was why they became friends? He was the ruler, as important as the sun. Her magic was like the sun, bright and vibrant that brought life. Yet… he couldn’t remember. Like the constantly shifting Shurima sand, his memories drifted through his mind and away. Lost to the endless void of time. A memory surfaced. Something he did caused her to die. He shook his head and started to cry. 

 

No! It wasn’t his fault! He hadn’t wanted her to die, she was his friend. His only friend. Amumu loved her. That memory vanished and another rose. His friend had family. She had a grandmother, a mage of incredible power. Amumu clearly remembered the face of the witch who cursed him. She stripped away his humanity, left him in a tiny body constantly rotting away. 

 

“You took her from me. I know only pain and loneliness now,” she spat at him, power swirling around her fragile form. “So you shall only know pain and loneliness. I will never forgive Emperor Amumu! Only forgiveness of a girl like my granddaughter can cure you. Your only friend! But who would be the friend of a rotting corpse! Your touch will forever cause death and decay. You shall always be alone and friendless for your sins.” Her magic consumed him, and Amumu knew only pain. When he awoke, he found his body tiny and rotted. 

 

The witch was dead. Her body had started to decay, turn into black dust. Amumu used her clothing to make wrappings, a desperate attempt to hide his curse. He had been trapped deep under ground until someone freed him. Amumu tried to thank him, and the person died. Tears falling, Amumu went looking for a friend. Worst of all, that witch took his memories of his friend. All of his memories shifted like sand, never still long enough for him to fully remember. Amumu remembered she was blonde. She had magic bright like the sun. Most important, he knew she was his only friend. He cried and wandered. Amumu was far from home. 

 

“Stay back!” A deep voice snarled.

 

Amumu’s head snapped up and he looked at the person yelling at him. He looked up and up. Whoever this was stood tall, easily over six feet tall. Heavily armored the man held a battle axe larger than Amumu’s body. He sobbed and reached for the man, he didn’t mean any harm!

 

“Darius, don’t let him touch you! That boy is cursed. He’ll kill you with a touch alone. I can feel the rot of it from here,” warned a soft voice from behind the man. "Poor boy."

 

Amumu turned his head to look behind the man with an axe. His friend! She was alive! There, behind the man, stood his friend. A blonde with magic bright like the sun! Amumu started to step towards her, eager. Soon he was running forward his heart leaping with joy and hope. He could apologize! Amumu wanted to tell her everything that happened. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. Now she could forgive him, and he would be cured! They could have adventures again. He had his friend back. His only friend was alive, she was okay. Amumu cried tears of happiness for the first time. The man yelled something, the axe moving. It’s blade caught the sun and blinded him. Amumu ignored the man, he couldn’t die! What was important was his friend....  _ BAM! _ Something hit him and his world went black.

 

Amumu woke up. The sun was low in the sky. His body had been cut in two by that mighty axe. Slowly, painful his body started to knit back together. His curse wouldn’t let death take away his pain. Any wounds he took healed. A slow, agonizing process. Amumu didn’t care. He found her, his friend! Now he could make things right, all he had to do was find her again… and kill the man with the axe.


End file.
